Team c
by Squrrielgirl
Summary: this is about Squrrielflight and her adventures with some new friends it has more than warriors and pjo but i picked two enjoy i only own made up charecters
1. Chapter 1

Squriellflight padded through the undergrowth towards the noise then suddenly she stopped she could see what was making the noies and it scared her to death. It was a furry blue twoleg with a tail she heard it muttering under its breath "wave poor wave poor poor wave you need food yes and oh lookie here berries delicous red berries nice and jucie and red oh yes food." Squriellflight quickly registered what he was doing and leapt on top of him "are you an idiot or do you want to get yourself killed?" He stared up at her "these are my berries cats don't even eat berries so lay off!" and with that he pushed her to the other side of the clearing. He then dangled the berries over his mouth and was about to drop them in when she yelled "the berries are poison if you eat them you die". He shook his head "I won't listen to you ya crazy cat these are food I am going to eat them". He dropped the berries in his mouth and swallowed "see I am fine no harm done rojle" Squriell flight guessed the last part had originated as a really but science the pioson had kicked in it had ended in a strangled sound she quickly leapt to her feet ant was about to get Leafpool when she heard him whisper something. "waaaaaattttttttttttteeer take me to the water". She then decided the most logicalaction was to drag the furry blue thing to the lake and leave it there.


	2. Chapter 2

Wave needed water. The poison from the berries was a fire in his stomach oh why had he not belived that strange she-cat. Of course he knew why _hunger_ he thought to himself _I was just so hungry after the fire_ he cursed himself over and over and he knew if he did not find water soon he would die. It was then he noticed he was moving something had ahold of his tail and was dragging him along. He looked up and saw the ginger she-cat pulling him through the forest. "Don't worry we will get to the lake soon there is plenty of water there silly twoleg I told you not to eat those berries." She stopped at the edge of the trees and pushed him along a pebbely beach into a lake. When he hit the water it came to him and reached inside of him. It cleaned him. It washed the poison away and it extingushed the fire. Wave felt so calm and so much better that he only had time to think _I must thank that cat_ when it over whelmed him every thing that had happened to him and he blacked out. The world faded away and he sank into the sand and was washed back onto the shore.

Squrrielflights pov

Squrrrielflight was about to turn and leave when the furry blue thing washed up onto the shore. She turned to look at him and he spluttered back to life. She paused and watched him sit up and look around. " Looking for me ?" She didn't know why she had said anything she should have left him there for some other clan to find. " Yes I wanted to thank you a brave cat saving a stupid stupid monkey like me." _So thats what you are a monkey_ _wait what is a monkey?_ "What is a monkey?" He stared at her then seemed to realize she really didn't know what a monkey was. "A monkey is like a twoleg with fur all over its body and a tail I am a monkey. Although not all monkeys are blue. I am a special monkey. I am a water monkey part of an elemental tribe. I escaped from the capture of an evil twoleg during a fire and came here. I owe my life to you. My name is Wave what is yours?"


	3. Chapter 3

**waves pov**

"My name is wave what is yours ?" The cat stared at him for a moment then turned and started to walk away. "Follow me and I'll tell you on the way" she called over her sholder.

He followed her hoping he could trust her he decided he could after all he owed his life to her. " My name is Squrrielflight I am a warrior of Thunderclan one of the four clans that live around the lake."

He stared at her some more she did not wear a collar but she did not look like a wild cat she was actually pretty plump and her ginger fur was sleek and well groomed. " My father Firestar is the leader of my clan and you are going to have to speak to him. Him and my mate Brambleclaw who is the deputy ..."

He stopped litsening and started thinking. He could remember the fire and his cage being dropped. He remembered running and seeing the Bigtop on fire and of course he rememberd the ringmaster yelling into the smoke filled air that he would have his revenge.

"Squrrielflight what were you doing out of camp you should be in the nursery and what in starclan is that!" Wave looked up startled into the angry face of a dark brown tabby tom. " Is it safe it isn't sick no fleas on it ?" Squrrielflight purred and padded past the cat brushing her head along his flank. "calm down Brambleclaw I'm fine see I'm going straight to the nursery to lay down."

" Oh no you aren't you are coming with me to talk to firestar about that." Brambleclaw flicked his tail at Wave. That was the last straw " Hey you know that has a name oh right and feelings too. Also that happens to speak cat so you better treat me with respect because last time I checked that was bigger than you. So you just watch it okay?"

Brambleclaw stared at him for a moment and than he nodded " I am sorry I did not mean to be rude but if you would be so kind as to step int Firestars den so he can talk to you I would appreciate it very much." Squrrielflight stared at him in awe " well then I think I really should be getting back to the nursery I mean the kits could come at any moment you never really know."

Brambleclaw stared at her for a second " our kits aren't due for another half moon you can spare the time to tell firestar whats happened." She nodded and padded past them up to a hole in the side of the hollow. Wave then realized she wasn't just plump and pampered as he had thought she was expecting her plump belly was swollen with unborn kittens.


	4. Chapter 4

**squrrielflight's pov**

squrrielflight heard wave and brambleclaw following her into Firestars den. As they entered Firestar looked up " squrrielflight what is wrong?" he asked making to stand.

"nothing is wrong Firestar I just went for a little stroll and I found Wave here he is a monkey and he is lost he is no harm and would like to stay with us for a while, Can he?" firestar frowned "okay but you need to trian him in your free time teachhim the warrior code and how to fight." "Firestar sir I would like to point out I already know how to fight so..." Wave paused "but i would love to learn how you fight." he finished.

"Good you will begin training at sunrise be ready to learn" squrrielflight was overjoyed she actually had something to do. she was so tired of sitting around the nursery talking to the other queens. "squrrielflight you will have to introduce him to the rest of the clan" her father reminded her. "yes firestar of course." she smiled up at wave. " come my new pupil you have a lot of names to learn."

* * *

_sorry it's sorta short I ran out of ideas I just want to meet our newest friend asap so the next chappie will be about the same as this one they are just fillers so no biggie i will get you to the real action soon enough ps. in this fanfic hollyleaf lionblaze and jayfeather are really squrrielflights kits and that is not going to cange so don''t even try to convince me to stick to the books crowfeather sucks in my opinion and i came up with this with my friends before the whole crowfeather and leafpool's kits thing was revealed_


	5. Chapter 5

**first i would like to thank waveman for helping me with this story as you might have guessed he inspired wave so let us all clap for him in our hearts (or out loud if you want ) I also want to give a shout out to every one who has ever played THE GAME if you have you know what i mean **

**here is the next chappie enjoy!**

* * *

**squrrielfligths pov**

Squrrielflight padded across the hollow to an unused cave in the rock face. This was where wave was staying. He needed to start his training and keep working on names. She found him sprawled on the floor of the cave. He had not made a nest to curl up in but instead had made a coushion of sorts for his head. Beside him lay his few possions. Two sharp shiny twoleg items that were hard like rock but too smooth to be made of stone,and a pouch he had filled with water from the stream. She prodded at his head claws sheathes. He stirred swatting in her general area. She tried agian claws unsheathed. "Okay okay i'm up!" he jumped up hit his head on the ceiling of the cave and promptly sat down agian.

Squrrielflight purred in amusement watching him rub his head. "come on let me show you the terratory and then we can start training. after that we can come back here and reveiw names and relationships within the clan oh and status too." Wave stared at her blankley. "sorry I've never had an apprentice before." she finished. Wave nodded "I probably give you something to do other than stay in the camp waiting." he said. "Exactly" she was glad they were on the same page.

* * *

**wave's pov**

"and this is the training hollow. We can rest here for a while." Squrrielflight said. They had been touring the territory all morning. "but i'm not tired" he pointed out. "yes i know. But I have to rest." she said gesturing to her stomach with a forepaw. "Oh yes of course" he felt ashamed having forgotten. Of course she was so springy and energetic that it was easy to forget. "thats okay" she purred. "you know what sense you aren't tired you can show me what you know on the subject of fighting." Now that sounded intresting. In silent agreement he pulled his knifes out from the little pouch he was carrying them in. He really needed a sheath but didn't know where to find on in the forest. he took his stance and demonstrated stabbing and sliceing motions, how to duck and roll, and even how to throw them properly. although he knew she could never really use the knifes if felt nice to teach her what he knew.

when he had finished his demonstration squrrielflight stood and examined each knife carefully. "so these are like claws for twolegs?" she finally asked. " i guess in a way that could be true." funny how he had never thought of that. although the fact that he did not have claws probably had something to do with it. this answer seemed to please her."hold them between your fingers like this" she showed him how she wanted them held. then she showed him how to move his arms to imatate the swiping motions that her clan used to fight. they had been practicing for quite a while when they heard a noise through the trees. It sounded like some one running through the undergrowth. someone bigger than either of them. someone like the ringmaster maybey. _No _he thought_ he can't have followed me this far I had the advantage. smoke can't hurt my lungs the way it can his. he must still be recovering._ Wave looked up just in time to see a young man burst through the bushes into the clearing.


	6. Chapter 6

**once agian i would like to thank waveman for inspirirng our beloved wave and the guy who inspired our newest charecter who may i say is not as mean as he would like you to think**

* * *

**waves pov**

Wave stared at the young man he was holding a sword. _lucky_ wave thought all he had was two wimpy knives and squrrielflight. "ahh twoleg" squrrielflight scrambled behind wave for protection. _okay all I have is two wimpy knives_ he thought. He once agian took his stance. the young man laughed and stepped owledforward. he wore a red snakeskin vest over a black tee and jeans there was a crown is his messy brown hair. "tell me who you are and where I am or i will be forced to attack." "Never!" squrrielflight yowled. _Great now she says something_ he thought to himself. before he could stop her squrrielflight lacnched herself at the stranger. Before he had a chance to help her the situation got a bit more complicated. with a roar the young man made a startling transformation. Squrrielflight was suddenly leaping towards a red dragon.

* * *

**squrrielflights pov**

As she hurtled towards the dragon squrrielflight cursed herself for not listening to her clanmates. They had awalys told her jumping in to a situation headfirst was not such a good idea. why did she not listen? She heard Wave scream her name. She felt huge claws rak her flank. She curled protectively around her stomach right before she hit the ground hard. She saw wave running at the dragon knives glistining. She closed her eyes not wanting to see her new friend hurt.

* * *

**waves pov**

As he saw squrrielflight fly through the air he was filed with anger. How dare this creature hurt her she was just about helpless just trying to defend her new home. She had told him about the great journey. It wasn't fair that she should die so soon after finally finding a place to live and so close to starting a family. He ran at the dragon knives blazing slicing and hacking. Before he knew it he had his knife pressed agianst the young mans throat. He would have been happy but for the fact that the young man had his sword pressed to wave's own throat. There was only one option. He reached out for the water and called to it it answered.

* * *

**to those of you who i know will think this. no wave is not percy in disguise.**

**wave: yeah i am my own monkey**

**Squrrielflight: sadly i belong to Erin Hunter**

**Me: yes but wave is from the imagination of waveman so let us all thank him**


	7. Chapter 7

**first off thank you to the people who reveiwed I would like more of these so read then reveiw second thanks agianto waveman who has been a great help and lastly thanks to anyone who ever played THE GAME (if you have you know what i mean) so let us begin.**

* * *

**waves pov**

At first just a trickle of water flew and hit the stranger in the face causing him to look up to see if it was raining. It wasn't not yet anyway. He called agian and this time water gushed down on his opponent wave after wave of water. until the man was on his knees and dropping his sword in surrender. Wave smiled politely thanked the water and told it it could go back it its stream now. He turned to the young man who was coughing up water. "Why are you here and who are you." He stared at wave for a second then seeing that wave had the advantage hung his head and began to speak.

"My name is D I am the prince of the red dragon shapeshifters. I was sent here on a top secret mission and I have lost my compainon. If you will let me go I will leave peacefully without harming another of your kind." Wave thought for a moment. He turned to Squrrielflight meaning to ask her if that was okay then realizing she was still hurt he ran to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded " get me som cobwebs to dress the wound and I will be fine." Wave turned and ran into the forest in search of the cobwebs.

* * *

**squrrielflights pov**

D stood and walked to where squrrielflight was laying. She flinched instinctively but when she looked at his face it was not full of anger but fear. "Are you okay?" he asked. squrrielflight noddded.

He seemed to relax. "I did not mean to hurt you only to scare you out of my way. Sometimes I forget my own strength." She nodded agian. "Plaese trust me I did not pourposley hurt you." _He is a twoleg, twolegs hurt, twolegs kill do not trust him. _those were her instincts but this twoleg had been able to talk to her. No twoleg had ever done that before.

He reached down to touch the wound he had inflicted. She hissed warningly and curled around her stomach. He sighed and sat down beside her. " I want you to forgive me before I have to leave." She glared at him "why should I?" He grimaced "because if you don't this forest will be burned down to the ground." he said.

"What?" squrrielflight was shocked. So much she uncurled and sprang to her feet. "Because I am being followed and if you don't forgive me I will stay here until they catch up to me and they burn the whole forest down." She stared at him horrified.

"I need help fighting the evil that chases me I will be going back to my kingdom soon If you forgive me you can come with me and be useful not just in saving the forest but in saving the whole world." squrrielflight stared some more. "you have got to be joking." she said. "No but I wish I was." was his reply.

* * *

**So did you like it? I did that is why i wrote it. Newsflash: I have changed my penname I am now Squrrielgirl Orangethun****der is no more**

**Wave: goodbye Orangethunder**

**Me: Yes goodbye **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:I'm back did you miss me. so sorry it took me so long to post the next chappie I got sick. anyways we would like to thank some people who helped get this chapter posted. **

**wave: first we should all give a big hand to Waveman for being so awesome and helpful**

**Squrrielflight: Second we would like to thank pomsrcool for being so very supportive**

** Me: and lastly I would like to thank Dj daughter of percabeth for helping me out of a serious case of writers block**

**but seriously let us get on to the story because I do belive I left you at a cliff hanger.**

* * *

**d's pov**

D sat companionably beside squrrielflight waiting for wave to return listening to her tales of prophecies and the sun drowning place or something like that. When wave did return squrrielflight showed him how to dress her wound. D wished he could do something. Wave walked up to him and handed him his sword. "here she trusts you so I do to plus I wouldn't be able to use it you can't trust a monkey with a sword." D knew that wave wanted desprately to have a sword like that one but he knew the monkey was right. He smiled and took the weapon. "Thank you." Squrrielflight stood shakily but managed to stay on her feet. she led the way back to the camp. "Firestar isn't going to like this." she warned "even he has limits to his hospitality." D nodded that sounded perfectly reasonable to him. "well good thing we won't be staying long." wave pointed out. "What?" D asked this was news to him. "We are going with you remember." squrrielflight said. "I didn't mean you when I said I needed help." he argued. "You said you needed all the help you could get." she countered.

* * *

**Wave's pov**

When they got to camp Squrrielflight begged and pleaded D's case but in the end he was thrown out. She had been right about her father's limits. Wave assumed that meant no adventure but he was of course wrong. He was woken by squrrielflight in the middle of the night. "We have to go now!" she said urgently. "Go where?" he asked as if he didn't know. She just turned and padded as fast as possible back towards the camp entrance. Wave knew he couldn't let her go alone so he followed her.

* * *

**squrreilflights pov**

Squrrielflight was determined to help D. No matter what Firestar, Brambleclaw, or Wave said. She knew that she was vulnerable but that didn't make her helpless. She imagined their faces when they found out she had gone. Well her father and mate at least. She was perfectly aware that Wave was following her no matter how quiet he was trying to be. She smiled "I know you're there."she said. He sighed and stepped out from behind the tree he had been using as cover. "how long have you known I was following you?" He asked.( They had gotten almost all they way to the Shadowclan border.) "Oh I knew you were going to come with me, You owe me your life you see" she teased. "Not anymore!" he objected. " I saved you from D." " Yes but he really wasn't going to kill me now was he?" She asked. Wave sighed and pushed his way through the trees. "Wait for me!" She yowled and ran after him.


End file.
